Dark Kingdom
by DarkFlameTailz
Summary: When a monster named Kryuel offers the yamis a chance of a lifetime how can they refuse? Now it's Yugi and the others suffering from it. Warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

I had this story posted on AFF once upon a time, and I am tried of it just sitting on my computer doing nothing...so I'm posting it on here. =^^=

Warning! This has a crap load of pairings: YxYY, JxK, YMxY, BxYM, YMxM, BxR, TxYY, HxD, MxR, KxY, BxY, KxS, DxS, HxS.

*If my mind thinks of more the list will be extended in the story. =^-^=

Oh yea, I'm going to be going back and forth with the names in English and Jap. (or Dub) But only with Yami and Yugi.

Like:

Partner = Aibou

Other me = Atem /Yami

----------------

# Summery: When a monster named Kryuel offers the yamis a chance of a lifetime how can they refuse? Now it's Yugi and the others suffering from it…Atem wants Yugi but Yugi's not sure if he wants him. As for the others everything seems to be fine…until they find out about the monthly ritual-will Yugi and his friends get out? Or will this new power go to the yami's heads?

*****

His fur ruffled in the wind in the cool night of the forest as he ran for his life. Panting hard he could hear the sound of braking getting louder. He ran faster hoping his paws wouldn't give out under him.

As he kept running he saw that his small body just couldn't out run the huge wolf; he soon found himself trapped…he had ran into a huge tree he couldn't go around in time before the wolf was right on top of him. He turned to look as the wolf leaped out landing just in front of the small cat and at the same time, a dog jumped from the other direction standing to defend the cat. "Stay out of this mutt!" the wolf growled.

"You will not hurt my friend…" the dog snapped back.

"This is your last chance mutt! Move…!"

"Make me…" the dog growled standing his ground.

The wolf grinned and both jumped at each other fighting. The cat took this time to run only to find a huge tiger leap on top of him. The cat still frightened looked up at the tiger above him….the tiger gave a fang showing smile and placed a massive paw on top of the kitten pushing him to the ground on his back…….'Yugi'….'Yugi'------

"Wake up! Breakfast is ready."

Yugi opened his eyes to see Yami above him. "Come on Partner…grandpas waiting for you down stairs."

Yugi looked at the spirit drossy, "Other me, I just had the oddest dream…" he said putting a hand to his head.

"What was it Partner?" Yami asked.

Yugi thought for a minute, "I can't remember…" he answered.

"Well I'm sure it will come to you Aibou…" Yami replied with a small smile.

"Ya," he jumped out of bed and dug out some clothes and leaving the puzzle on the bed went into the bathroom to take a shower. This was a normal every day thing but it just made Yami wish even more that he could be in there with him.

It had been a mouth since Yugi and Yami had a duel to see if he would be able to go back to his own world and at last be put to rest, but Yugi lost the duel and caused him to be trapped in the puzzle for another few years, not that he minded. He found it harder and harder to not find attractive things about his Aibou. It was clearer than ever now he really did love the boy…but the chances of Yugi feeling the same way about him were second to none…the young one was just to sweet in mind and on top of that, his every other thought was of Tea.

In a small way he wished he hadn't have gone all out on Yugi so that he would have won and set him free, this way he wouldn't have to come between Yugi and his friend-at least in the past he didn't have these feelings, but now that he had, and being stuck to the little guy even longer was making things very, very hard.

Yugi walked back into the room fully dressed and drying his hair.

Yami loved how the water sparkled on his skin. Yami snapped out his daze when he heard his Partner speak. "So shall we go get some breakfast?"

Yami nodded as Yugi put the puzzle on and went down stairs.

Once down stairs Yugi saw his friends waiting for him on the couch.

"Hay, What are you guys doing here?"

Joey looked at his pal with a smile. "Well we figured since Atem is going to be staying longer with us and we finally fully know of his existence we just thought a nice day of hanging out would do us all some good."

"Hay, it's been a mouth since we've done anything together." Tea added.

A small blush ran over Yugi's face, "Sounds great guys."

Yami may have seen Yugi cute with a touch of red in his face, but the one causing it wasn't him and that alone got to him, but as normal, he would push it away.

"Oh yea, and my sister is coming with us." Joey replied, "My mom is taking her to the mall so I told her we'd meet them there."

"That sounds good." Yugi remarked with a smile. "What do you think Other me?"

Yami was thrown off by the sudden question, "Uh?...oh ya! That's fine."

After eating, they took off towards the mall.

Along the way they ran into Ryou and Malik. "Hay what brings you two out here?" Honda asked.

Ryou and Malik looked at each other before answering, "We came out here because Marik and Bakura wanted some fresh air."

Do to Yugi losing the duel to Atem not only was he still trapped in the puzzle but Bakura was trapped in the ring and Marik was released from the shadow realm and trapped back in the rod; and because all was set back to the way it was before everyone got their right full item back…even if they didn't want it.

"We are heading to the mall you four want to come?" Yugi asked.

Ryou and Malik looked at him in shock; after all he had gone though with their yamis he still inviting them to hang out….

Yami smiled, that was his Partner, always seeing the good in people even if no one else could.

"Uh…are you sure you want us to hang out with you?" Ryou began.

Yugi just grinned and nodded, "Of course!... Be sides everyone deserves a second chance, and with the items being useless for a good year I think Bakura and Marik will start coming around to wanting to be friends."

The two nodded but felt their yamis give a hard 'never'.

All of them made it to the mall and as Honda bought everyone an ice cream Joey took off to find his sister.

Yugi sat on a bench next to Ryou while Malik and Tea helped Honda.

"Here you are Yugi." Tea smiled handing Yugi his ice cream. With another bright blush Yugi reached out to take it.

*FLASH*

"Thanks…" Atem said taking the cone.

Tea blinked then gave a happy look as a welcome.

Yugi was confused at first but once Atem went back into the puzzle and let him enjoy his ice cream he forgot all about it. Atem didn't mean to be rude but the thought of Tea being so sweet to his Aibou just about drove him crazy…if only he had a body of his own then he would be able to show just how much he cared for him and not have to make it obvious.

Joey soon came back with Serenity but that wasn't all who showed up with him.

"Hay guy!" said Duke.

Honda growled to himself as he saw the black haired boy.

"Hay Duke what are doing here?" Tea questioned.

"Well I came here with Serenity." He replied. If Honda wasn't mad before he was now.

Joey saw the look Honda was giving Duke and quickly went over to him. "Dude…today is a day of fun…don't do anything stupid…be sides to be honest I wouldn't let either one of you date my sister."

Honda laughed to himself, "Your right…I'll let it go…but once I have him alone…"

"So what do we want to do?" Serenity asked.

Bakura took over and replied, "I say we go find some nice souls to feast on."

"I agree." Marik said

"Let's try to do something that doesn't involve killing people." Joey remarked.

"Hay dude did you hear about that new game shop opening today? It's so cool…"

Yugi and his friends looked over where two boys were walking by talking.

"Say, that sounds fun, let's go there." Tea replied.

Everyone agreed and followed the boys there.

"Wow look at this place!" Joey blurted out seeing the huge duel sized room full of all games ever known to man.

"This is cool! You don't think Kaiba owns this do ya?" Duke questioned.

"I don't think Kaiba is into Pac-man or anything else that doesn't involve duel monsters." Yugi replied.

Honda glanced at a fighting game and a grin came to his face. "Hay Duke! I'll challenge you to a battle."

"You're on! And Serenity can cheer me on." both ran to start playing.

"Hay Joey want…" before Yugi could finish he found Joey had taken off and Ryou or Bakura and Marik went with him.

"I'll play a game with you." Tea said.

Yugi grew red and nodded pleased she asked. This was all Atem needed to become flat out angry…oh if only he could tell Yugi how he felt-but the more Tea showed interest in him the more Yugi fell for her and the more his chances grew slim.

Yugi felt the change in the Other him and tried to talk to him but Atem just shut his mind and the door to his soul room with an 'I'm fine Partner, just have fun.'.

Confused, Yugi just shrugged and went back to hanging out with Tea.

Atem wasn't one to let his anger get the best of him, nor was he the type to get jealous but he couldn't take it any more…in the past when he first meet Yugi he was always trying to make it where Tea would notice Yugi…back then when he really did see him as nothing more than a host and a friend he wanted his Partner to have a good relationship with Tea but now that he had formed feelings for him he wanted Tea to go back to ignoring him and only talking to him as a friend. Out of all the times she had a chance to make a move on Yugi it had to be now, after he had fallen for the young boy.

Malik and Ryou were playing pool with Joey when Bakura took over and hit the ball hitting Joey knocking him to his knees.

"Okay….I..I think we're done…" Joey groaned in pain.

Bakura high-fived Marik as they both laughed. If they were going to be called friends then this was their way of being some.

"Nice shot…" Came a voice.

"Kaiba?" Joey looked up to see the CEO staring at him with a smug grin. "What are you doing here?"

Kaiba glared at him, "I came to see if this place had any dueling arenas."

"Well then you came to the wrong part of the shop…it's all up stairs rich boy." Joey laughed to make himself feel better.

"Well now who could miss a once in a life time chance to see you get hit with a ball." Kaiba remarked.

Joey growled and was ready to punch him but Ryou stopped him. "Clam down Joey…he's not worth it."

"I'll see you losers later…I'm heading up stairs." Kaiba was soon out of sight.

"Stupid Kaiba! " Joey mumbled.

Tea had bet Yugi at a game of blowing five times and now was ready to sit and rest.

"I'll be over here okay Yugi?"

Yugi nodded, he in a small way wanted to rest to but he felt bad about Yami so made it where he had to take over.

"What are you doing Aibou?" Atem asked.

"This day is meant to be fun for all of us…even Marik and Bakura have shown up a few times to join in…it's time you did too." Yugi replied happily from his soul room.

Atem smiled a little, "Okay Partner…" once he felt Yugi relax fully in his room his face became a frown. 'Sorry Aibou…but if I can't have you, I'll never be happy.'

Lost in thought Atem wondered off into another part of the game shop, it wasn't long before he realized there was an odd presents in the room…and on top of it he was alone…he couldn't even feel Yugi.

Looking around to figure out what was going on he heard a voice.

"You seem like you have a lot on your mind…" Atem looked where the voice was coming from; there in front of him was a very tall duel monster he recognized as a Kryuel. He had curved horns like a sheep and bat wings. His face was that of a beast and his body was red covered in a mix of fur and mussel.

"Who are you?" Atem asked not sure if he should run or duel it.

"Why I'm only a helper of a sort." He began he walked closer to Yami and put a gentle claw on his shoulder. "I've seen how much you love your other half….but that girl is the only one he ever thinks about…and how she pulls him around by a string on her finger…and I also see that you're not the only one…"

Atem stared at him puzzled, he really didn't know if he was able to trust this guy- but he wasn't feeling anything negative from him not even his voice gave a sign of worry he seemed only chipper.

"See, your friends Bakura and Marik are going though what you are…see they haven't said anything but they have an attraction to one another's host…." However, that's not my place instead let me cut to the chase. I about to offer you and your friends something only I can give…"

Atem pushed by him, "No…whatever it is I don't want it." As he walked away Kryuel continued, "Giving you Yugi the way you want him…"

Atem stopped in his tracks… "What?"

Kryuel grinned, "Sorry you just said you weren't interested."

Atem walked back over to him, "Wait…what do you mean?"

"You want to find out more about my offer? Then meet me here tonight." With that he was gone. The room went back to normal and saw many people around playing.

Yami sat there for a minute confused, was that real or a dream?

-

After a day of fun everyone felt it was time to go home.

That night Yami watched Yugi sleep, the poor boy was worn out from all the fun he had. For the moment they walked through the door he stuffed his dinner in his mouth and went to be…he didn't even bother changing into his PJ's.

Atem still didn't know if he had only imagined the beast in front of him or if he really was there…but overall there was only one way to find out.

With Yugi being out cold he found no problem taking over his body. He entered his mind and walked into his Aibou's soul room; he slowly walked over to the sleeping one on the bed and kissed him ever so softly on the head. "Good night my little one…soon we will be truly together-forever…." He whispered so quietly that even if he had been awake he still wouldn't have heard him.

He went down stairs and slowly opened the door making sure the sound of it wouldn't wake the boy's grandpa. Once in the clear he took off back to the game shop.

The shop was closed but he could feel a power pulling him to the side of the shop.

Once he felt the shadows stop pulling he found himself in darkness along with some friends he wasn't expecting; Bakura, Marik, Honda, Duke, and Kaiba?...

"Atem so glad you could join us…" said Kryuel.

"What are you guys doing here?" Atem asked puzzled.

"We bumped into him at the game shop the other day and told us he would make an offer with we couldn't refuse." Bakura laughed.

Atem looked at Kaiba, "And you?"

"Any chance to get just what I want? Please he had me hooked." He smirked.

"What about the others…" Atem questioned wondering if he would end up seeing Tea to ruin everything.

"No need to worry about the others…there show up at some point in time….but only if wanted…" everyone looked at the monster in front of them.

"So what is this 'offer'… you have?" Marik asked getting a bit impatient.

Kryuel smiled as he sat on a thorn like chair that had appeared out of nowhere. "And what a great offer it is…I've seen all of your hopes and wishes….and desires." He glanced at Atem when the last word was said. "I come from a world known as a Dark Kingdom…now don't let the name get to you…it's only called that because the ones that live there like me can only survive in the dark. And I sure three of you know that better than anyone…" he said referring to the sprits.

"Ya, but the items are useless this year…" Atem began. Kryuel went by him and putting a claw on his shoulder taped the outer part of his puzzle, "Maybe here they don't, but in my Kingdom they will."

"So get on with it…" Bakura snapped, he had less patients then Marik.

"Okay, cutting to the point, how would you all like to rule by my side in my land? You will be given anything you want…." He grinned at the former pharaoh, "Any one you want…."

Suddenly the thought of Yugi appeared in Atem's mind. He felt his face form a smile he just couldn't control.

"Anything?" Honda repeated.

"Any one…?" Marik grinned.

Kryuel nodded knowing he had their attention.

"What's the catch?" Kaiba demanded. Every one waited for an answer.

"Glad you asked…the only catch is you're not to try and over throw me…"

"That's it?" Seto questioned further.

"Yep! That's it." He replied.

"Why are you giving us this kind of offer?" Bakura asked with a smirk.

Kryuel smiled sweetly and answered, "It is good you ask so many questions…for you see I'm a new king in a way and well many of my kind have left the Kingdom due to my father and well I wish for some new faces…new 'friends'…"

Bakura folded his arms, "So?"

"That's all…now it's just up to you…do you accept or should I just find others?" The whole time Kryuel was cheery never changing pitch in his voice once.

The six of them thought about it for a while then came to an answer.

"I'm in!" Honda and Duke said at once.

"Why not…if it means having all I want who I'm I not to accept?" Kaiba replied.

Bakura and Marik both nodded pleased.

Atem had a hard time at first but the more he thought about it the more he saw Yugi in his arms. "I'm in too." He said at last.

"Excellent…" Kryuel grinned.

***

So what do you think… should I go on?

Please Review =^^= about 4to 5 chapters are fully done the more reviews the faster I'll post them. ;)


	2. Chapter 2will have ch titles later

I got board so I went back to my files and pulled out the next chapter.

* * *

Atem stared at the ground hoping this 'monster' could be trusted, as

Bakura and Marik were grinning both pleased with there choice.

"OH, there is one last thing…" Kryuel began, "Humans are not allowed in Dark Kingdom."

All of them looked at him in question.

"But don't worry about that, when the time is right I'll fix that. Also there is a ritual that takes place on the first week of each mouth…but that will be reviled when the time comes, don't worry it's one that you all should like quite well." He replied with a smile.

"So when do we get to go to this Dark Kingdom of yours?" Kaiba questioned.

Kryuel smiled, "When I return, for now I must get every thing ready and I'm sure you would like to enjoy your world before coming to mine."

"Will we ever return to this world?" Yami asked worried.

"Yes, when and if you wish." He replied.

With a sigh, Atem watched the ground of shadows fade away.

"I'll be back in two days…" Kryuel assured them disappearing into the night.

-

Light filled the room landing on a young pail face of a sleeping boy. Large violet eyes opened slowly ready for the day to start.

"Morning Aibou." Sweet innocent eyes looked at the spirit.

"Morning." He repeated with a cheery voice.

"Any odd dreams this time?" Atem asked a bit worried Yugi over heard last night's conversation.

The young one thought for a minute then shook his head no. "I don't even think I had a dream at all last night." He answered finding it odd.

Yami was relived; He stared at his younger half admiring every part of him.

Yugi, like normal never noticed and just went to go take his every day shower.

As the day went on, Yami found him self-having to close off his thoughts from the other, by the end of the day his every thought was of him and Yugi….he soon started to think the two-day waiting period was to long.

That night in his soul room he keep dreaming….but due to not having a body of his own he couldn't do anything about it…he had to make Yugi his…..

'Cool it Atem…just give it another day….he'll be yours.' Yami said to himself to stop whatever crazy thought popped in his brain at that moment.

'All in time…"

After another normal day of helping the grandfather and going to school, at last the time had come for Kryuel to return.

The monster looked at the group pleased they all had deiced to come back.

"So are you all ready to live with me in 'our' kingdom?" he asked smirking at them, his main look went towards Atem, but the pharaoh was too lost in thought to notice.

"I'd say we are…" Honda replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Bakura asked.

With out wasting any more time Kryuel clapped his hands together and chanted something. A magic spell spun around the group and once stopped had them looking at what it did.

"What the?" Marik grunted.

"I told you humans are not allowed in Dark Kingdom…"

They looked at themselves shocked; each one had a tail of some kind.

Marik had a lion's tail, Bakura had leopard tail, Kaiba had a wolf tail, Honda had a horsetail, Duke a bear, and Yami a tiger.

"Also as an added bonus, you can each fully become an animal at will." Kryuel explained, "Now you are ready to enter 'my' Kingdom…" with a wave of his claw, the empty shadows relived a shadowy land.

---

Yugi awoke when sun light hit him from his window. The young teen wiped his eyes of there sleep and touched his feet to the warm soft floor.

"Morning Yami…Yami?" he couldn't feel the others presence. He looked around confused, this wasn't his room…the room he was in was small and seemed to have fit nothing more then a bed.

Then he noticed the puzzle was gone and he was fully dressed. Funny when did that happen?

"Other me?" he questioned again, as he turned around to take in the rest of the strange room something caught his eye. He noticed it was coming from the back of him. When he looked at his backside, he saw he had a thin black tail.

"What's going on?" he asked himself out loud taking the tail in hand.

"He's over here…" Yugi heard a voice outside.

He looked out the window to see a pack of monsters in a dead garden heading to his place. With out time to waste he took off through the back, not wanting to know what they were after.

'Monsters? How can that be? I'm I still dreaming?' he thought as he ran.

He hid in some bushes far from the house waiting to see when it would be okay to go back in but was taken by surprise when some one snuck up on him from behind.

"Yug?" Yugi jumped nearly ten feet as he turned to see who talked.

"Joey!...don't scare me like that." He said taking a deep breath.

"Sorry buddy," Joey started, "What's going on and why do you have a tail and funny ears?"

Yugi looked at Joey, "I don't know, either we're both having a bad dream or some kind of magic is at work here…not to mention I'm not the only one with a tail…"

Joey looked at his back and saw, he to had a tail, a dog tail to be exact. "Do I have ears?"

Yugi was filling the small cat like ears on his head before answering yes.

Joey ran a hand through his hair before he came in contact with soft pointing ears. "Why is it ever since I had to wear that stupid dog outfit for losing to dice boy I always get stuck being a dog?"

Yugi ignored what was just said, he was too worried about every one else. "Where are the others?"

Joey shrugged, "I don't know-I stepped out side when I noticed I wasn't in my room and saw you hiding here in this bush." He answered.

"Well lets go find them before those 'things' do." He replied.

-

Ryou and Tea both found each other as they tried to avoid the monsters around.

"Tea, are you okay?" Ryou asked.

"I think so…if you call having bunny ears and tail ok." She replied.

"Ryou! Tea!" both looked over to see Mailk and Serenity. "What is happening? And where is Joey, Yugi and the yamis?"

"I wish I knew…" Ryou began, "I wish I knew why I have a coyote tail and why my ears feel like they have fur on them and are like animals."

"We've all seemed to have become part human animals." Serenity said playing with her monkey tail.

Mailk petted his foxtail before looking Ryou in the face. "We should go try and find them…who knows what could happen if their left alone for too long."

"What about those things out there?" Tea asked hugging her self in fear.

Mailk looked around, "Maybe we should run…" he said calmly.

"Run? Why?" Serenity asked puzzled.

Mailk used his head to point to a lizard type monster heading there way.

"Good idea!" Ryou blurted out. Each of them took off.

Before they got too far they saw a flash of light and next were in a cage.

-

Joey and Yugi were sinking around trying to find there friends when a huge dragon with a cage come from behind and trapped them.

"Let us out!" Joey cried.

Yugi was to terrified to say any thing he just moved closer to Joey.

The dragon walked a ways with them until he came to the other cage Ryou and them were in and stopped to pick it up. He then moved the cages and they contended making one large cage big enough for all of them to move freely but not tall enough to stand.

"He got you guys too?" Joey asked looking at them in shock. They all nodded sadly.

"What's he going to do with us?" Serenity quivered.

"I don't know…but I wouldn't want to ask it…" Mailk replied. The monster ignored them and kept going were it was supposes to go.

---

Atem, Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, Honda, and Duke all stood by Kryuel's side at his thorn outside; the area could be described as an outback porch and were looking on to a dry garden as if waiting for something.

"I've taken the deliberately of bring each one of your first hearts desires. Once here you each can take the one you so wish for." Kryuel replied grinning.

Just then, the red dragon showed up placing the huge cage down in front of them.

Each one stared at the ones inside.

"Other me!" Yugi gasped.

Yami stared at Yugi, but where he would have been mad about him being caged, he was happy and smiled slightly at him.

Yugi didn't know if he liked the look his Yami was giving him and backed up to the other end of the cage behind every one else.

"Well when you are all ready go grab your pal and I'll send you to your new rooms."

Due to his Aibou, moving behind every one Yami decided he would get him last.

Marik wasted no time, he was the first one to the cage, "Young fox…come with me." he smiled looking at Ryou.

Ryou blushed a bit and took his hand as he helped him out of the cage.

Bakura huffed gently, "Marik…who would have known you had a thing for my light…" he said mockingly.

He was the next to the cage, "Then again I like your light." He reached in and grabbed Mailk by the arm and pulled him out.

Honda glared at Duke as he slowly walked up to it, Honda was running things over in his mind of how if he hurt Serenity how he would ripe him apart.

Duke held out his hand as Serenity got ready to hold out hers but Duke gently shook his head, "I pick the lovely rabbit."

Tea grew bright red and took his hand.

Honda was shocked but smiled happy.

Yugi watched Tea leave and felt his heart sneak.

Atem saw the look on his Partners face and felt him self get mad, but quickly cooled down knowing he would soon have him all to him self….forever.

Honda retrieved Serenity from the trap and held her close.

Kaiba smirked, "I guess I'll go next….and since I know what's his name will want the shrimp I guess that leaves me with the mutt."

Joey growled at him daring him to even try to touch him.

Seto stopped half way and just stared at him knowing he would bite him if given the chance.

"Why don't you get your little kitty out of there first?"

Atem looked at him puzzled for a moment but then nodded and went over to him holding out his hand. "Come here Aibou…"

Yugi looked at his hand confused for a while, he wanted to take it, but there was something that did not seem right…why was all this happening and why were they put in a cage? He pulled back and pushed up against the back of the bars.

Joey got in Atem's way. "He doesn't want to go with you…so leave him alone."

Yami gently nodded and pulled back looking at Yugi in the eyes.

Kaiba annoyed reached in and pulled Joey out being bit in the processes. And with Joey out of the way Yami quickly reached back in taking Yugi by the collar of his shirt and pulled him free and watched the cage disappear.

Every one except Joey and a bit of Yugi liked who they had and went with no problem.

"Great…now off to your rooms." Kryuel replied with a snap of his claws. Every one was then teleported to there rooms inside the black castle.

"Humans sir?" a hyena like monster came out from the shadows.

Kryuel was tapping his claws together with a grin. "Yes…humans and three of them have dark magic in bedded in them."

The Hyena smirked, "So what is it you're planning sir?"

"All in good time my friend…for now it's not important."

*************

A/N: ok I am slowly remembering where this story was headed…and now I'm not sure if I want it on here…I may move it to AFF instead…..but I'm not sure.

Please tell me what you think so far…if I get enough people to love it I'll keep it on here…if not, I'll move it.

And please keep in mind I wrote this a LONG time ago…so if anything needs fixed please tell me and point it out. k? ;)


	3. Chapter 3random update

Ok, just so you all know, I have almost abanded this story, and I think I might just delete it...I had a plot (still do) for it, but I just don't like it... here take a look at how bad it is.

* * *

Bakura and Mailk looked around at the bright bedroom; there was a bed on the far right side of the wall with a lovely blue sheet that just about matched the rest of the room except for it being a bit darker.

"At last, it's nice to have you with out your other half getting in the way." Bakura replied.

Mailk smiled, "I never knew you liked me, if I did I would have found some way to make Marik leave for a while."

Bakura grinned, "Ya, well I don't think I would have said any thing anyways."

Kaiba gave Joey a leash and had tied him to the poll of the bed keeping away so to not be bit again.

"Stupid mutt!" he cursed wrapping his hurt hand.

"Tell me rich boy, why are you so interested in me? I can see through your little act, you waited to be sure you could get me with out any one asking questions."

Seto glared at the human dog, taking a small breath he soon answered, "I can't stand you…I want to hurt you! And that monster out there has given me that chance. "

Joey growled, "Then come get me…" with that, he broke the leash and leaped at the CEO. Both flew into a whirl of fur into a dogfight, neither one realized it at first, but both became a full fledge animal.

Wolf and Dog attacked each other to no end, Joey bit into Kaiba's neck. Some thing shot through Kaiba's body that made him feel good but in turn bit Joey in the shoulder blade.

Joey too felt something odd but tried to ignore it.

As the two of them kept at each other, soon they wore one another out.

Joey fell to the floor with Kaiba plopped on top of him; both were covered in blood and wounds.

Joey glanced at the arm in front of him and with one last attempt bit the CEO again, but got nothing more then a moan.

He then felt a pair of teeth attach to his neck…again, all that was heard was a moan….

Duke and Tea were just flat out shooting the breeze.

"I thought you liked Serenity, I mean that's why you and Honda are always fighting anyways isn't it?"

Duke kissed her on the cheek, "No I just give him a reason to fight with me…I think it's funny-truth is I like you much more, but you always seemed to like Yugi more…so I just left you be."

Tea kissed him back-well I do like Yugi…but I have always liked you too."

Honda held Serenity close in the soft yellow bed that sat in the up right corner of the room fast asleep….both just wanted to be together.

Yami had laid Yugi upon his golden bed that was inside a hole in the floor kind a like a bath tube.

He then laid down right above the young ones head.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked referring to the new world they were in.

Yami trailed his tail up the boy's shirt, "Don't you worry about that Partner all is going to be fine."

"Other me…Stop-that tickles." Yugi tried to remove Atem's tail from his chest. Yami started licking at the boys cat like ear getting a moan from the little guy.

"Yami…what are you doing?"

"It's okay Aibou…shhh…." Yami cooed stopping his hands and moving his tail to one of his nipples gently stoking it.

Yugi gasped in shock and tried to ignore the feeling it was giving him.

"Does it still tickl Aibou?"

Yugi moved more away from the touch as best he could, "No,….it…it feels—odd." He moaned.

Yami grinned and moved his tail in such a way to rub both nubs at once giving the boy even more reason to squirm.

Atem may have found it odd having a tail, but he grew to like it to his advantage for both hands were free to do as he pleased.

Then a thought hit him, what was he doing? This was his Aibou! At most he had to show him love and kindness before doing any thing to him…he may have been able to have his Partner all to himself for a life time-but he didn't want the young one to fear him.

Almost at once he stopped and laid down next to him holding him close.

"Sorry Aibou…I was just playing."

Yugi smiled and hugged him back, "It's ok…but I would like to know what's going on."

Yami looked at him pail for a moment…was it wise to tell him he and the others made a deal with a duel monster to live in his kingdom just so they could be together?... Maybe not.

"I'm not fully sure my self Partner-but it's nothing bad…trust me."

"This isn't like you Kryuel" Hyena replied, "Normally there has to be something in it for you…what did they offer that granted them entrance?"

Kryuel folded his hands together in thought; he sat on a thorn inside the main room of the castle. "It's not what was offered…it's what they didn't offer." He grinned looking at his loyal servant.

"Sir? - I'm afraid I don't understand…"

With a laugh Kryuel started to explain, "You see my dear friend…with the ones with only tails getting what they want they will have no problem doing what I want…and once each one has full trust in me-poof. I make them into full-fledged monsters that have no desire but to serve me…which leaves you to do what ever you like. And on top of it I get the others, the ones with both tails and ears, to do as I please…and I must say I've missed the sweet taste of human flesh."

"Ah…I see-but why not just take care of it now?" Hyena asked a bit confused of what the hold up was.

Kryuel tapped a claw on the chair arm, "Have you forgotten? This is the year of pass on mating…and due to so many herds leaving there are none to be mated with-but these 'humans' are going to help us with that. But that will be something to explain later."

"Yes, I see now….should I go check on them by chance?"

Kryuel snared, "No! That will be for me and no one else…if they feel they are being held here by force or threatened in any way all will be a waist."

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean…" Hyena replied.

"Just go about your day and try not to get to close to them." He said waving his hand for Hyena to leave.

Once out of sight Kryuel began mumbling to himself in pleasure. In his hand he held an ice colored ball; the image inside brought a smile to his face.

There in his hand was Atem and his young one; both happy and calm.

Kryuel knew the former pharaoh couldn't resist having his partner alone, sooner are later he was going to have fun; but what intrigued him most was just how cute the small one looked…never had he seen such famine stats in a male. Yes, it was true he only used humans to eat or make into slaves, but this one….this 'Yugi' was one he wanted much more…so much more maybe he wouldn't be able to wait…but as for the others, he would go with his normal plan with them. However, with the special one….oh he would surely have fun-and the up coming mouth was no exception.

Joey moved sorely out from the past out CEO and climbed onto the white bed to sleep but didn't know the other would awake and follow.

Joey was facing the far wall turned on his side and became annoyed once he felt a body fall over his on the other side.

Hot breath on his ear made him speak, "Get off." Was the command.

"I was wrong…" came the reply. Joey's eyes widened a bit. "Maybe I don't hate you…or wish to hurt you…"

Was this still Kaiba? Joey wasn't sure.

"What are you saying?" Joey asked puzzled as hell.

There was no answer but a soft lick on his ear. Feeling more breath on his neck Joey figured Seto had fallen asleep.


End file.
